poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Work-out time/Heading to work
This the transcript for the scene where the gang does a work out with Sulley and goes to work in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Sulley Sleeping. The numbers of the clock change to "6:05 AM" Meg Griffin (EG): Hey, good morning, Monstropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6 AM in the big monster city. Mike Wazowski: Temperature's a balming 65 degrees, which is good news for you reptiles and it's looks like it's gonna be a perfect day, to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in. Or simply... "Work out that flab that's hanging over the bed!" Get up, Sulley! the air horn Sulley: up screaming Matau T. Monkey: giggles the living room Sullivan: doing press ups I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Mikey. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): We know, but you need to get into shape. Mike Wazowski: Milly's right, less talk, more pain Marshmallow boy! Sulley: roars Ryan F-Freeman: Feel the burn! Sulley: again Pinkipoo: Ya call yourself a monster? Liam: I agree with Pinkipoo. Sulley: again Mike Wazowski: Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet! Oop! The kid's awake! drops down Evil Anna: Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet... Umm. Kid's asleep! roars Mike Wazowski: Twins! In a bunk bed! roars up and down Mike Wazowski: Ooh! I thought I had you there! Bertram T. Monkey: a broom with a kid head placed on it Okay, SullIvan, here we go. You ready? Follow it. roars Liam: Ooh, it's over here! roars Mike Wazowski: Now look over there! Don't let the kid touch ya! Don't let it touch ya! Sulley pushes household equipment Pinkipoo: I don't know but it's been said~ Mike Wazowski: I love scaring kids in bed~ Sulley brushes his teeth Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Sulley, fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Mike Wazowski: Scary monsters don't have plaque! Sulley's doing gravity sit ups Pinkipoo: 118, do you have 119? Mike Wazowski: Do we see 120? Oh, I don't believe it! Sulley: I'm not breaking a sweat. Liam: Not you, Sull. Mike Wazowski: Look, a new commercial's on! all head to the TV Announcer: The future is bright at Monsters, Incorporated. Mike Wazowski: I'm in this one! I'm in this one! Announcer: We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city. Betty: TV I'm Monsters Incorporated. Sulley: Hey, look! Betty! Announcer: Carefully matching every child to their ideal monster to produce superior scream, refined into clean independable energy. Every time you turn something on, Monsters Incorporated is there. Jerry: TV I'm Monsters Incorporated. TV shows a kid watching TV. Guns firing, screaming, etc. are heard emerging from the set. Text appears on the screen: "Simulation-Not Actual Child"'' Announcer: We know the challenge. The window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare. is on TV, he looks at the camera Mr. Waternoose: TV Of course, M.I. is prepared for the future. With the top scarers... roars into a child's bedroom Mike Wazowski: Woo-hoo-hoo! Ha-ha! Mr. Waternoose: The best refineries... And research into new energy techniques. monster wearing VR goggles roars at an animatronic boy that screams Mike Wazowski: Okay, here I come. whole Monsters Incorporated team appears on screen with the Monsters, Inc icon covering Mike's face Sulley: TV We work for a better tomorrow today. All: We're Monsters Incorporated! Mr. Waternoose: We're MI. Monsters Incorporated. We scare because we care. presses a button on his remote, turning off the tv Jessie Primefan: Wow.. Pinkipoo: Awesome... Mike Wazowski: I can't believe it.. Sulley: Oh, Mike. Mike Wazowski: I was on TV! Ha-ha! Did you guys see me? I'm a natural. phone rings, he answers it Hello? I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? Sulley It's your mom. the phone Heh-heh! What can I say? The camera loves me. Evil Ryan: He is really happy, Milly. How is your mom Cathryn? Milly: I think she is okay. We can meet her later. the monsters go about their daily business. A monster paperboy thrown the newspaper to Mike and Sulley's door. Then, the door opens and the gang went outside Mike Wazowski: I'm telling you, guys, that you and my pal are gonna be seeing this face on TV a lot more often. Pinkipoo: Including me, guys. Sulley: Yeah? Like, on Monstropolis's Most Wanted? Sci-Ryan: Har-har-har. You were jealous of Mike's looks since the fourth grade, Sulley. gang chuckles Monster #1: Have a good day, sweetie. Monster #2: You too, hon. winged monster flies off. To the gang Mike Wazowski: Okay, Sulley, guys. Hop on in. Sulley: Nope. Mike Wazowski: Hey, where are you going? Where are you going? Pinkipoo: There's a scream shortage, so we're walkin'. Mike Wazowski: Walking?! Sulley: Pinkipoo has a point. and Sulley grabs Mike Mike Wazowski: No, no, no, no! Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Mike. Sulley: Come on. Mike Wazowski: My baby, look! She needs to be driven! yanks him off Mike Wazowski: My baby! I'll... I'll call you! to the newspaper on the trash Mike Wazowski: Hey, geniuses, you wanna know why I bought the car? Sulley: Not really. Mike Wazowski: To drive it! You know? Like on the street? With a "honk-honk" and the vroom-vroom and without having to walk at all. Pinkipoo: Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa, give it a rest, will you? Sulley: He's right, you butterball. Come on! You could use the exercise. Mike Wazowski: I could use the exercise? Look at you! You have your very own climate. Kids: How many tentacles tug the rope? Kid 1: Morning, Mike! Morning, Sulley! Morning, Ryan and Friends! Sulley: Hey, good morning, kids. Pinkipoo: Morning kids. Mike Wazowski: Hey, kids. Orla Ryan: How is the morning, kidos? Kid 2: Bye, Mike! Bye, Sulley! Bye, Ryan and Friends! kid got caught in a rope and swung into a Big Eye Monster, hitting his eye Big Eye: Ow, hey! a janitor sweeps up garbage then pops in his mouth. Another monster sneezes, burning it's newspaper to bits Monster: Aw nuts. Tony: happily before spotting the gang Hey, hey, hey, fellas! Sulley: Hey, Tony! Sci-Ryan: How's shaken', dude. Tony: I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record. Sulley: Ah, I'm just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around. Tony: laughs Hey, on the house! Mike: Hey, thanks! Sulley: Gracie! Oisin Ryan: Thanks, man. Pinkipoo: Thanks. Mike Wazowski: Ba-da-bing. Blob monster slips through the creat, leaving his eyes, hat and teeth behind Slime Monster: Aw, great...... Sulley: Hey, Ted! Good morning! Ted: like a chicken before crossing the road Sulley: See that, Mikey? Ted's walking to work. Mike: Big deal. The guy takes five steps and he's there. Madam Magianort: up Pinkipoo Looks like Wazowski needs to lighten up, Pink-Buddy. Pinkipoo: Yeah. Hey. How come you see me? Madam Magianort: Magic. it turns out, she had a lens which allowed her to see Yo-kai Foiletta: She has a Yo-kai Watch lens, that's why she can see us. Evil Ryan: That smart girl. Liam: That must be Monstropolis. Pinkipoo: Madam Magianort He's right. gang move on to the Monsters Inc building and enter the main entrance where the other monsters who are getting to work Rick: Mornin', Sulley! Sulley: Mornin', Ricky! Jerry: Hey, it's the Sullster! Sulley: See you on the Scare Floor, buddy. Mike: Hey, Marge. Hey, how was jury duty? Monster: Morning, Sulley! Sulley: Hey! Needleman: Hey, it's still leaning to the left. Smitty: It is not! Sulley: Hey, fellas. Hey, Jerry. Needleman: Hey. Mr. Sullivan. Sulley: Guys, I told you. Call me Sulley. giggling Smitty: I don't think so. Needleman: We just wanted to wish you good luck. Matau T. Monkey: C'mon, guys. Mike Wazowski: Get lost, you two. Crash Bandicoot: He's right. You're making him lose his focus. Smitty: Oh, sorry. Sully: See you later, fellas. Smitty: Go get them, Mr. Sullivan and friends! Needleman: Quiet. You'll make him lose his focus. Smitty: Oh no. Sorry! Needleman: Shut up! Celia Celia: Monsters Inc. please hold. Monsters Inc. I'll connect you. Ms. Fearmonger is on vacation. Would you like her voicemail? Mike Wazowski: Oh, Schoopsie-poo! Celia: Googley Bear! Mike Wazowski: Happy birthday. Celia: Oh, Googley-Woogley, you remembered! Hey, Sulley-Wulley. Sulley: Oh Hey, Celia... Willia. Happy Birthday. Pinkipoo: Yeah, Happy Birthday, Celia. Foiletta: Happy Birthday. Celia: Thanks, Pinki-Pal, and you too, Foilly. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Cella. Happy birthday from me and my team, the Technorganic Empire. Celia: Thanks, Ryan. So, uh... are we going anywhere special tonight? Mike Wazowski: I just got us into a place called umm... Harryhausen's. Celia: in shock Harryhausen's!? But it's impossible to get a reservation there. Pinkipoo: Not for Googley Bear. Mike Wazowski: What she said. Cody Fairbrother: to stop giggling, to Pinkipoo Mike thinks you’re a girl. Like my friend Sunset. Pinkipoo: Uh, Mike... Mike Wazowski: Yes, Pinkipoo? Evil Anna: I think when you said she, you refer to Pinkipoo as a girl. Pinkipoo: What she's trying to say is.....I'm a boy. I can't believe you mistook me for a girl. Evil Anna: Yeah. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. Mike Wazowski: Sorry Pinkipoo, I didn't realise you were male. turns back to Celia I'll see you at quitting time and not a minute later. Celia: Okay, sweetheart. Mike Wazowski: Think romantical thoughts. sings You and me, me and you both of us together~ the lockeroom Mike Wazowski: You know, guys. She is the one. That's it. She is the one! Sulley: I'm happy for ya. Mike Wazowski: Oh. And thanks for hooking up with those reservations. Sulley: Oh, no problem. Pinkipoo: By the way, they're under the name "Googley Bear". Gaia Everfree (Gloriosa Daisy): You tell him, Pinkipoo. Mike Wazowski: Oh, good ide... You know, that wasn’t very funny. locker shuts by itself, Mike opens it again and the locker shuts itself again Mike Wazowski: Randall appears What the... Randall: WAZOWSKI! Mike Wazowski: Ahh! Pinkipoo: startled Aiyee!! Cody Fairbrother: Liam in fright Randall: chuckles What do you know. It scares little kids AND little monsters. Including little ghosts. Pinkipoo: Randall I'm not a ghost, I'm a Yo-Kai! Randall: Whatever, mate. Cody Fairbrother: Mike's not scared. He have... allergies. Mike Wazowski: Yeah. What Cody said. coughs twice Randall: Uh huh, sure. Sulley: Hey, Randall. Save it for the Scarefloor, would you? Randall: I'm in the zone today, Sullivan. Gonna be doing some serious scaring. Putting on some big numbers. Liam: frightend That's nice, Randall. Sci-Ryan: I hope you would see the look on your and Mal's faces when Mike and Sulley break the record first. Mike and Sci-Ryan: Ha-Ha! gets close to Sci-Ryan Randall: Shh, shh, shh, shh. Do you hear that? It's the winds of change. leaves Pinkipoo: Randall You hear it? You hear the winds of change- his voice Oh, what a creep. Mike Wazowski: One of these days, I am really.... gonna let you teach that guy a lesson. Evil Anna: Okay, Liam. Randall's gone now. Liam: Really? Phew. Pinkipoo: I told him off. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Pinkie. Madam Magianort: I know Collide did some time, Liam. That TV advert did tell us that this world is powered by scream. They turn the screams of kids around the Earth into energy. Meg Griffin: Did Collide tell you that, Magianort? Madam Magianort: Yes. I even hope Sulley will do his best scaring. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And I think I know we felt when Pooh and his friends been there on their adventure here. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan